Current measurements of levels of substances in blood require blood tests in a clinical laboratory or a doctor's office. Such tests can be cumbersome, unpleasant and expensive, and cannot practically be accomplished on a daily basis.
Electrical biosensors have been provided. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,943 to Yoo et al., WO2012078340 to Bashir et al., and US20110201027 to Kim et al. Devices have also been provided for detecting the presence of drugs in a human. See, for example, US20050054942 to Melker et al. Devices have also been provided for detecting the presence of drugs in saliva. See, for example, EP1444508 to Kidwell.
There is a need for an improved device that allows noninvasive monitoring of various substances within a sample of bodily fluids using an electrical biosensor.